Programmable resistance elements may be formed from materials that can be programmed to exhibit at least a first and a second stable ohmic state. Such programmable resistance elements may be programmed to a first resistance state to store, for example, a logic ONE data bit or programmed to a second resistance state to store a logic ZERO data bit.
Programmable resistance elements may, for example, be formed from phase-change materials. Certain phase-change materials (for example, certain chalcogenide materials) are capable of being electrically programmed between a first structural state where, for example, the material is generally in an amorphous condition and a second structural state where, for example, the material is generally in a crystalline condition. The phase-change material exhibits different electrical characteristics depending upon its structural state. For instance, in a crystalline, more ordered, state the material exhibits a lower electrical resistivity than in an amorphous, less ordered state.